Battle of the Muses
by Little Loony
Summary: This is what happens when i have too much time on my hands. My mind goes into over drive and you get random crossovers such as this. Highlander X Harry Potter X I-Man.


Little Loony aka Dannii aka D. Arrived at work half an hour late (as usual) cursing the traffic and everything else that she could think of in every language that she knew. All in all it didn't take too long. Walked into the office and was immediately shouted by 'The Fat Man'

"Danielle! Blah blah blah" Went the fat mans rant. Sleep sleep went Danielle's brain. No No went SiriusMuse who had followed Danielle into the office unseen by everyone but her. When the rant ended Danielle escaped to the peace and relative quite of her office. Tailed by the SiriusMuse and His almost constant companion RemusMuse.

"Remus for fuck sake if you couldn't do lines of a dead tarts body You'd grow up warped too." yelled SiriusMuse.

"I'm fucked up enough as it is. According to Miss Remus/Sirius Fag hag over there." RemusMuse said point at the bewildered looking Danielle in the corner.

"What do you two want" Said the exasperated writer.

"Just a Little PWP. You haven't written us getting any action for awhile. Unless of course it has been with each other." whined SiriusMuse. RemusMuse pouted in the background.

"Ok I'll write something later but what i need right now is a nice hot cup of Ja-argh" Danielle said turning around and walking directly into DarienMuse.

"Morning Princess." Said DarienMuse. Usual twinkle in his eye. Usual gravity defying hair-do. Usual unusual shirt. DarienMuse was Dannii's newest muse. "Am I working today" Dannii stifled a groan. All she needed was three over active muses on the busiest day of the week.

"Darien. You will be working later. Sirius and Remus want me to write them a story. With them getting some." Dannii rolled her eyes and grabbed her white ceramic mug from her desk and made her way to the tea room.

"Dannii!" Shouted MethosMuse and DucanMuse in unison. Oh crap

"Hey that's my catch phrase!" came the shout of DarienMuse

oh hell oh hell all I need now is ConnorMuse and BobbyHobbesMuse

As if waiting for their cue the two absentee muses appeared much to the chagrin of the frazzled writer.

Dannii made herself a cup of Coffee settled down to her computer Muses crowded behind her.

"So who are we gonna get to sleep with?" Demanded SiriusMuse.

Dannii rubbed her temples. Swigged her coffee and light up a cigarette, she quickly stubbed it out she didn't want to ruin her week long abstinence.

"I don't know." Said the harassed writer.

"What about Aime? We liked her." Suggested Remus.

"No!" protested Dannii "That is the last thing I need a made-up running around my office is full as it is."

"Borrow Lana?" Suggested Sirius. Dannii shook her head. The very last made up she needed was some lovable over sexed angsty bint.

"Just Shush for twenty minutes" Requested Dannii. Rubbing her aching head.

"Do ya want me to do that?" asked DarienMuse.

"Suck up!" cried the other muses.

The MSN Messenger pinged to life. Kay had signed on. As follows is an abridged account of what went on.

Dan: Hey

Kay: Hey

Dan: How r u?

Kay: GdGd

-insert various titbits about Kay's fanfic (I can't type it! It is a secret!) And various gripes about the fat man-

SiriusMuse and RemusMuse were fidgeting behind her.

"What!" Dannii asked as she spun around on her chair.

"We are obviously not going to get anything done here!" SirusMuse said huffily "were off. Come on Remus" and with a pop and flash they disappeared.

Kay: Dan did u loose your muses?

Dan: Oh so that where they are.

Kay: They r demanding to be fed.

Dan: Can u keep those to vicious queens occupied whilst I write an I-Man/Highlander Crossover?

Kay: No Prob. I'll get my made ups –whistles Lana and Mel-

Dan: Thankies. BRB.

Kay: KK

Dannii turned to face her remaining muses. DarienMuse was perched on the side of her desk. MethosMuse was sprawled to the best of his ability in high back chair in the corner of her office regaling BobbyHobbesMuse with stories of Gladiator and Grape peeling. Connor and DuncanMuses respectively were sharpening their swords. Typical Danni thought. The sight of her oldest and newest muses conspiring to create another beyond crazy story was funky if a little unnerving.

"Right-o gentlemen." Danni said cracking her knuckles. "What do you want to do today?" The office erupted into shouts of 'kick Cassandra's whiney bitch ass, 'Kiss the keeper', 'Get laid…By Amanda', 'get this God Damn glad outta my head!' I can work with this Dannii thought with a grin.

Meanwhile at Kay's abode

"Oh Come on Kay, pleeeeeaaasssee." Whined Danielle's SiriusMuse.

"Nope you're not mine I can't use you unless Dannii says it's ok. You know that it's the rules. Look I am going for a shower. Don't move" The orange P.J clad one said to the two slightly temperamental muses. SiriusMuse and RemusMuse looked and each other faces splitting into two shit eating grins and with a pop they disappeared.

Dannii hit the save button on her Crossover fanfic. MethosMuse and DuncanMuse vanished into thin air with a hug and a token bottle of beer from MethosMuse. ConnorMuse who in keeping with his character laughed hugged her and disappeared through a wall. That only left BobbyHobbesMuse and DarienMuse. BobbyHobbesMuse made his exit mumbling something about how it was about time him and the keeper got together. DarienMuse rolled his eyes hugged her and whispered "Maybe you could write me a little PWP involving a 'made-up'?"

"I see what I can do." Dannii said grinning at her over sexed muse. With that DarienMuse disappeared.

With a pop and a thud the recently cleared office now occupied three instead of one. SiriusMuse flopped into the chair opposite Dannii looking for the entire world like a three year old that had been told to go to bed.

"Have you got time for us now?" SiriusMuse sulked

"Keep that up mardy arse, just see what you get." Dannii sniped at the temperamental muse. Suddenly the messenger pinged again.

Kay-panics- I've lost your muses.

Dan: Don't worry I know exactly where they are. Sirius is being a butthead. I might make him dress up in drag and do the time warp.

Kay: Hey that's a good idea.

Dan grinned at the stroppy muses before her and then at the computer monitor. Pulled up a word document and began typing like a bat out of hell.

Dan: BRB I've just had an idea. Check your site in and hour and half.

Kay: Wot? KK.

SiriusMuse wiped at the last of the grease paint and pulled the six inch spike heels off his feet. RemusMuse untied the bodice that he had wrapped around his slender frame.

"Well at least we got used." RemusMuse mumbled.

"Yeah USED is right. Ridiculed is another way of putting it." SiriusMuse groused.

"Hey I could have made you to sleep together…again."

RemusMuse grabbed SiriusMuses arm. "Sirius she still might. Lets go before we piss her off even more." With that the two semi naked Muses disappeared. Much to the delight of a now tired but smug looking writer.


End file.
